


Explosive

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: Not an ordinary day
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 11





	Explosive

Ianto's temper was explosive, when he allowed himself to let it go. Ordinarily, Jack observed, Ianto kept a tight reign over his emotions, letting Owen's comments roll off his back and calmly offer him another coffee.

Apparently, Jack thought, it was not an ordinary day. There had been warning signs, beginning with Ianto's silent morning coffee service, continuing with his disappearance into the Archives until it came time to order lunch, which Ianto didn't take with the team like normal. Jack had read the signs, understood the younger man's desire to be alone for the day, and barring any emergencies was content to let him see to his duties.

Owen, of course, was as empathetic as a rock and hadn't recognized that anything was wrong. Until the moment that Ianto snapped and treated Owen to one of the powerful right hooks that Jack had the misfortune to be familiar with.

Jack had missed the argument, having emerged from his office at the noise of Owen crashing into his desk, holding his jaw while Ianto stood over him, a look of pure incandescent rage on his face. The girls stood to one side, Tosh's hand over her mouth, Gwen looking like she was trying to decide how to interfere as usual.

"You fucking little -" Owen surged up to attack Ianto.

"Alright!" Jack shouted from the walkway above, watching Ianto turn to look at him. "That's enough."

Owen took advantage of Ianto's momentary distraction and pounced, knocking Ianto to the floor. And froze as Ianto instantly went limp as his head struck the base of Owen's chair. "Oh, shit," Owen swore softly, sliding off to one side while checking his breathing and pulse.

"Fuck," Ianto muttered as he came around almost instantly. "Thanks, Owen," he said bitterly. "I needed a splitting headache on top of everything else today." He sat up slowly, shrugging off Owen's hand. He climbed gracefully, if a little unsteadily to his feet. "I'll be in the Archives," he straightened his waistcoat, "if anyone requires anything." He strode off, no trace of the burning anger of just a moment before.

"Hold on, mate," Owen hopped to his feet, but Ianto didn't turn around. "Jack, I need to -"

"Let him go." Jack said.

"But-"

"Owen, I think you've stirred up enough trouble for one day." Jack sighed. "Let him be."

Owen grumbled something under his breath but righted his chair and plopped down in front of his terminal. Gwen returned to her station while Tosh self-consciously picked up her empty mug and carried it to the kitchen.

Jack gave Ianto a few minutes before going down to the Archives. He purposefully clattered down the steps, making as much noise as possible. Ianto had left the door open, which Jack took as a hopeful sign.

"So," Jack said, leaning against the door frame, watching Ianto move carefully around the space that held his master terminal and the secured door into the Archives. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nothing important, sir." Ianto settled as his desk. "Just a misunderstanding. I'll apologize to Owen and it will never happen again."

"What did Owen say, Ianto?" Jack asked gently.

"Nothing untrue, Captain. Like I said, a misunderstanding." Ianto was making a concerted effort to look engrossed in his work. "If there's nothing else, sir?"

Jack smothered a sigh. He would get nowhere if Ianto didn't want to talk. "Alright. I want you to see Owen before he leaves for the night. Make sure he didn't crack that thick skull of yours."

Ianto nodded and winced. "Yes, sir."

"Ianto?" Jack said after a moment of watching Ianto type.

"Sir?" Ianto looked up for just a moment and Jack could see the weariness writ in the man's features, the strain and tension for a heartbeat before Ianto recovered the impassive mask he kept in place.

"Just -" Jack hesitated. "Nothing. Never mind." He pushed himself away from the door frame and strode back into the hub proper. He needed to talk to Ianto, he just wasn't sure where to begin.


End file.
